


Ett ljus i vinternatten

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [1]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jag vet att Elizabeth sagt att man kanske inte ska använda en skärva av Aideens ljus som ficklampa under terrängträningar, men visst måtte man väl få någon fördel om man har räddat Jorvik från en stundande undergång ett antal gånger...?" - Esme Silverforce är trött på att alltid behöva rädda Jorvik - ibland behöver hon bara få vara en normal hästtjej med en (nästan) normal häst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ett ljus i vinternatten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A light in the Winter night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331050) by [Monokerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus)



> Esme Silverforce är trött på att alltid behöva rädda Jorvik - ibland behöver hon bara få vara en normal hästtjej med en (nästan) normal häst.

Det väldigt varierande klimatet - kallt, varmt, kallt, varmt, svinkall kyla som plöstsligt bestämt sig för att hålla i sig - hade bidragit till ett tjockt istäcke under den fortfarande rätt tunna snön, och Ash gled på fötterna i varje steg trots att han var broddad runt om. Ponnyn som Hilly lånat hade fått enorma snöstyltor under fötterna bara några meter utanför stallet, men det hade vi ändå klarat oss från. Hilly hade inte kunnat följa med ut ens en gång; hon hade kratsat ur ponnyns hovar, lett den framåt tre steg, kratsat ut igen och slutligen fått se sig besegrad då snön fortsatte klumpa ihop sig under stackarns hovar. Hon höll sig nu säkerligen varm med mockning borta hos Steve; han hade utlovat en mindre summa pengar om vi hjälpte till på gården, eftersom ha alltid hade så mycket att göra på vintern.

  
"Ash, stampa ner fötterna nu, skridskoåkning känns inte som en vidare bra idé."

  
Ash fnös; jag visste fortfarande inte exakt hur mycket han förstod av vad jag sa, men det där verkade han förstå. Han tyckte lika illa om att glida runt som Bambi på hal is som jag gjorde, och det gjorde att han gick med korta och låsta steg som inte hjälpte mycket då han ändå halkade fram. Jag hade funderat på att hoppa av, men då ett djur på femhundra kilos tyngd med broddar kanade över isen kändes det inte som att jag, utan broddar, skulle klara mig så mycket bättre till fots.

  
"Jag hatar vintern", muttrade jag och drog upp jackans krage över näsan med ena handen samtidigt som jag vinkade till Marley med den andra; tyglarna fick hänga helt lösa medan Ash trippade fram. Marley hade haft mycket att göra under de här vinterdagarna, då han hade många hästar i stallet på sin gård och minst lika många flickor varje dag som dykt upp för att provrida dem. Han behövde hålla de sönderfrusna ridbanorna i toppskick för detta syfte, samtidigt som han behövde sköta stallet med mockning och fodring samt hela tiden springa fram och tillbaka mellan hästarnas hagar och se till att de hade tillgång till vatten, eftersom vattenhinkarna oerhört snabbt frös till. Marley verkade nu vilja vinka ner mig till gården för ett samtal, men jag låtsades inte se honom och fortsatte skritta i snabbare tempo på Vinvägen. Någon måtta fick det lov att vara, och jag hade faktiskt inte tid att hjälpa honom nu. Han kunde säkert få lite hjälp av några av småflickorna som tränade på hoppbanan - Jorvik kunde väl inte gå under bara för att jag hade en ledig dag.

  
Då vi närmade oss Paulines terrängbanor blev underlaget mycket bättre, nästan så bra att man kanske skulle våga sig på en galopp på de finare vägarna... om jag kände Baronessan rätt hade hon sett till att hålla ridstigarna i toppskick, vilket till och med kunde innebära att man kunde ta sig några språng på de lägre stockarna. Höga, fasta terränghinder på isgata - näe, det tänkte jag inte utsätta varken mig eller häst för. Särskilt inte i det här ljuset... tidiga eftermiddagar i kolmörker, tack så mycket. Och jag vet att Elizabeth sagt att man kanske inte ska använda en skärva av Aideens ljus som ficklampa under terrängträningar, men visst måtte man väl få någon fördel om man har räddat Jorvik från en stundande undergång ett antal gånger...?

  
Jag ställde mig upp i stigbyglarna och lät ljusskärvan lysa upp vägen framför mig. Ja, backen framför mig skulle jag absolut kunna galoppera uppför, dessutom skulle vi lätt kunna klippa hindrena på vägen.

 

"Ash?" Han spelade med öronen och lyssnade på min röst medan jag satte mig tillrätta i sadeln igen. "Jag har ett förslag - uppvärming i ridhuset och sen får du din snögalopp. Deal?"

  
Eftersom Ash genast vände åt höger, mot Klipphärad och därmed ridhuset, drog jag som slutsats att han höll med. Var dag, ett nytt steg mot förståelse av bandet med min speciella häst. Och idag, den hemska vintern till trots, var en bra dag.


End file.
